Kiss Me Now Valentine
by Charles Xavier
Summary: Yuffentine. It's Valentine's day, and Yuffie's looking for some sweet company, with no one else but Vincent! [Parody of 'Build Me Up Buttercup' by the Foundations].


Disclaimer: Character related to Final Fantasy VII do not belong to me and belong to Square-Enix respectfully. The song 'Build me Up Buttercup' belongs to the Foundations.

…

_**Kiss Me Now Valentine **_

_**By Charles Xavier**_

_(Parody of 'Build Me Up Buttercup' by the Foundations)_

…

Sleeping alone inside his coffin never bored out Vincent Valentine. He mostly enjoyed his time alone where his mind could relax, bringing back the fondest memories before the Hojo incident. And so, it came much to his agitation when someone rudely burst open his coffin.

Rubbing his eyes, Vincent wasn't surprised at all to find Yuffie Kisaragi with her stupid grin again. However, he didn't expect her to bring the company of Moogles to this unwelcome visit.

"Hee! Hee! Happy Valentine's day, Vincent!" Yuffie waved. "You know what happens on special days like these, don't you?"

"Yuffie…I kissed you once before, and I am in no mood to kiss you again."

"Aw…are you going to make me cry again?"

"I'm not going to kiss you, Yuffie. My decision is final."

"Why won't you kiss me Valentine, baby?"

"Don't call me baby."

"Hmph!" Left with no other choice, Yuffie gathered the Moogles together. "Come on, you Moogles! A one, a two! A one, two, three, four…!"

Half of the Moogles picked up their instruments and played, while the rest began to dance along behind Yuffie…and Vincent was left to watch helplessly as she began to sing…

…

_**Why won't you kiss me now (kiss me now!)  
Valentine, baby,  
Won't you sleep with me (sleep with me!)  
And smooch me around?  
And then best of all (best of all!)  
We'll soon have a baby.  
Yes, I know we will (know we will!)  
And I'll love you still.  
I need you (I need you!)  
More than anyone, sweetie  
I've loved you since I was sweet sixteen!  
So kiss me now (kiss me now!)  
Valentine, don't make me scream! **_

You've never socialized, so now I've realized,  
That you're shy, and that's without a doubt.  
There's dirt on your door, there's dust across your floor,  
And that says, you rarely walk about.

(Ba, Ba, Ba!) Vinnie, Vinnie, wake up fast!  
(Ba, Ba, Ba!) Got no damn clue  
How long my love will last!  
(Ba, Ba, Ba!) I'll be here  
Sitting by your coffin waiting for you!  
YOU-OO-OOO, YOU-OO-OOO!

Why won't you kiss me now (kiss me now!)  
Valentine, baby,  
Won't you sleep with me (sleep with me!)  
And smooch me around?  
And then best of all (best of all!)  
We'll soon have a baby.  
Yes, I know we will (know we will!)  
And I'll love you still.  
I need you (I need you!)  
More than anyone, sweetie  
I've loved you since I was sweet sixteen!  
So kiss me now (kiss me now!)  
Valentine, don't make me scream!

Lucrecia was your love, but now she's bit the dust, oh my,  
Ain't that a crying shame? (shoo-bee-doo!)  
Although you seem blue, I'm attracted to you!  
I dreamed once, us walking in the rain!

(Ba, Ba, Ba!) Vinnie, Vinnie, wake up fast!  
(Ba, Ba, Ba!) Got no damn clue  
How long my love will last!  
(Ba, Ba, Ba!) I'll be here  
Sitting by your coffin waiting for you!  
YOU-OO-OOO, YOU-OO-OOO!

Why won't you kiss me now (kiss me now!)  
Valentine, baby,  
Won't you sleep with me (sleep with me!)  
And smooch me around?  
And then best of all (best of all!)  
We'll soon have a baby.  
Yes, I know we will (know we will!)  
And I'll love you still.  
I need you (I need you!)  
More than anyone, sweetie  
I've loved you since I was sweet sixteen!  
So kiss me now (kiss me now!)  
Valentine, don't make me scream!

I-I-I need you-oo-oo more than anyone, sweetie  
I've loved you since I was sweet sixteen!  
So kiss me now (kiss me now!)  
Valentine, don't make me scream!

…

"Fine." He tugged Yuffie by her tank top and kissed her on the lips. "You got what you came for, now take your melodious Moogles out of here and leave my mansion."

"AH! Thank you so much, Vinnie-kun!" Yuffie skipped round his coffin with a blushed face. "You know, I think we should do this more often, maybe even go out together…how's every Friday night?"

"Good night, Yuffie." Vincent slammed his coffin and went back into his slumber.

"Hee! Hee! I'll take that as a yes!"

…

_**Owari**_

…


End file.
